Air Magic
Air Magic|thumb|300px Air Magic (空気魔法''Kūki Maho or 風魔法 Kaze Maho) is a Caster Type magic which utilizing Air Element. User has the ability to manipulate the air around him and use it as a weapon. This is said to include vacuum and tornado like abilities. User's magic revolves around air, or airspace, and using it to assault his enemies. The spells are even invisible, making the opponent unable to see them at all. Magic is powerful to the extent that he needs a blindfold to keep his power contained, only removing it when he goes all out. Most user of this magic also can levitate and walks on air. Like, other elemental magics some users can also transform their bodies to gust of wind. Only seen of this is Aria and Mystogan turned his body to black fire to negating both physical and magical attacks or teleports from somewhere. Moves '''Aria's Spells:' *'Metsu:' Aria hits his target with energy and sap their magic from them. The magic then hangs in the air before it dissipates. *'Zetsu:' Aria hits his target with multiple air blasts. *'Zero:' An attack that draws the air out of its targets. Said to be the air space of death. Ren Akatsuki's Spells: *'Aerial': Ren locks his opponent in a dome that lowers the oxygen inside it which makes the enemys suffocate and hurts their ears due to the pressure change. (Anime only). *'Aerial Shot': Ren uses his air magic to shatter the ground and pick up rocks, using the air. These rocks are then shot at the enemy. (Anime only) Erigor's Spells: *'Wind Wall': Erigor is capable of creating a tornado that surrounds a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside world. Things from the outside can enter it, while the ones from the inside get cut into pieces if they try to get out of it. Erigor casted it around the station to keep Natsu and the others captivated. *'Wind Blades': Another unnamed technique, Erigor was shown moving his hands in a strange pattern before firing several blades of wind at his opponent. *'Storm Wall': Erigor is capable of using wind as a shield. His shield's defenses are enough to block Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar. (Anime only). *'Storm Bringer' (暴風波''Bōfūha'' lit. Storm Wave): As an offensive technique, Erigor can fire tornadoes at his opponent which spinning and cutting them with wind blades. *'Storm Mail' (暴風衣''Bōfūkoromo'' lit. Storm Robe) : One of Erigor's trump cards, he can create an armor of wind which not only increases his defenses, but also augments his destructive power. Although the winds created by Erigor's Storm Mail can blow out fire magic, Natsu was able to strip off Erigor's Storm Mail by heating the surrounding air with his flames. *'Storm Shred': While Erigor is using Storm Mail, he is capable of firing more powerful wind blades at his opponents. This attack was unnamed in the manga. *'Emera Baram' (翠緑迅''Midori Midori Jin'' lit. Green Speed): Arguably one of Erigor's most destructive spells, Erigor places his two index and middle fingers in a X shape in front of him and fires a concentrated blast of wind blades at his enemies. Erigor is capable of killing enemies with this technique by slicing them into pieces; however, Natsu was able to survive even after being hit by Emera Baram.